Danny Loves Lindsay : Ten Whos and Whens
by NothatRose
Summary: Danny loves Lindsay. But does he know that? Or he needs help from people and situations around him to see it?


**Author's Note** : Hey,... I wanted this to be Danny Love Lindsay :Ten Where's and Whens. But the 'where' part was giving me headaches from thinking too much. So I came up with 'who' instead. Whah-lah! I came out with another 'Ten' as promised. I hope you'll enjoy them.

To** webdlfan, afrozenheart412, rapidtetv, dannymesserforever11 and unlikelyRLshipper,** Thank you for your reviews. And also to everyone else that have included it my 'Ten' as their favourites. Happy reading everyone!

**Summary** : Danny may need some help in seeing his love for Lindsay. Here are ten who and when that helped him see.

**Disclaimer** : I own all the grammatical errors in my title for this ff. But I don't own any part of CSI NY. Not even the 0.002mm space between the letterings of the title.

xox

**Situation 1**

"Danno. Seen the new girl?"

"Yup! Made her call Mac 'Sir'. You should have seen her face."

"You scaring away the newbies away again? Still no one can replace Aiden huh?"

"Well Aiden is you know."

"You know, I think this new one is cute. I'll go see if she wants a ride back to the lab."

"You do that and I'll lock you up with the waking tiger Buddy."

xox

**Situation 2**

"Will ya stop whining already!"

"Louie! You're awake!"

"Have to! Can't you leave a man in coma alone? I'm sick of listening to your whining and non-stop Montana worshiping madness. I swear I would have come back from the dead just to shut you up!"

"Louie.."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You love me and you're sorry. I'm awake now alright? Now go and take her out already and let me sleep in peace or I won't ever forgive you."

xox

**Situation 3**

"She's nice."

"Ma .."

"Look how she makes your Aunt Sophia laughs. We all know that old dragon never even sneer."

"Ma! She's your sister!"

"I know. Listen Daniel. What I'm saying is, if your Lindsay can get into the old dragon's heart, I just wonder if she is already in yours."

"Ma, Montana is just a co-worker. A friend."

"Montana? A friend? Well, maybe you like to let your friend have her hand back so she can eat?"

xox

**Situation 4**

"...Ok?"

"Right. Ok."

"Detective! You were so distracted that you didn't hear a word I said!"

"What? Sorry Sid. What did you say?"

"I asked if you would perform a live autopsy on yourself at 4pm tomorrow and you agreed without blinking!"

"Aww Sid. You have to agree Montana looked good in that dress just now."

"Did I even mention Detective Monroe?"

xox

**Situation 5**

"They all got a hug."

"And what did you get?"

"A card. That's all she left me."

"It's more than just a card Danny."

"Oh yeah? Enlightened me Oh Wise One!"

"She took the time to look for a card and I'm sure some time to actually compose the writing inside. Naturally with you in her mind all the time. I don't know what she wrote but I'm sure it's something only you two would understand and I suppose it is something good. I mean you didn't rip it and it's not in your bin.

"I asked her why not give you a call. A chance for you to say goodbye. She said she'll be back. Danny there was sadness in her eyes even if she made it sound light. The way she placed that card against your tray and making sure that I get it to you, said a lot more than anything.

"The way I see it, she didn't want to say goodbye to you Danny.

"I maybe wrong. But if you were to process that envelope, I'm pretty sure that you'll find her lip DNA on it. Maybe even some tears that she might have shed and trace lines of her finger across your name.

"They might have had hugs from her Danny. But what you have in your hands right now, last longer than a hug. It is evidence of what and how your Montana really feels about you.

"So tell me my friend. Is it still just a card now?"

xox

**Situation 6**

"Dude you gotta love her!"

"I don't know Adam."

"What's there not to love about Lindsay? She's cute, funny, kind, smart, more than smart, intelligent actually. That's more than any girl I know except maybe that one I met in college but she's such a bleah. No personality, mean, totally rude, enormous ego to match her ..er..er.. you know. There was that time we were at this restaurant and she.."

"Adam!"

"Oh Sorry Danny. Lindsay. Lindsay is really great ok? She's really one of a kind right. You, when you two kind of drift? Dude, I've seen the lab techs and uniforms getting nice to her, you know, but she naah. She didn't even look at them twice. Not even that new Detective just transferred from Texas. I mean that drawl, that cowboy kind of thing. You know like her hometown boy. Oh! By the way I heard he has this huge .."

"Adam..."

"Look. What I am saying is that she must still have something for you. Coz Man, she went crazy when you were like kind of, you know, out? When that boy, you know. And at the small birthday party we gave her, you were not around and she, she, well. You know that smile she always have? It was gone Man. GONE! Nothing! Mac knew she was covering for you. And she would have gone after you if Mac had not kept her busy.

"I don't know Dude. All I know is that she is special and you two have been thru a lot together, so you know?"

"But she said she's not expecting anything from me."

"Coz she's scared to expect maybe? What can she expect from a guy who gets her pregnant and not tell her how he really feels about her? Do you ever tell her how you feel?"

"Adam. Where do you get these things?"

"It's my father. When he gets drunk he says things. And what he didn't say was what made my Mom ran away. So Dude. Tell her ok?"

"I don't know how to say it. Can't I just show her?"

"Bro, some things are just meant and needed to be said."

xox

**Situation 7**

"Hey"

"Dan-ny? You're here."

"Yeah Montana. You alright?"

"Hmmm... waiting for you...all day..."

"I'm sorry, I got stuck at work. How's your arm?"

"It hurts ... stay with me? ... Please Dan..?"

"That was my plan Linds."

"Danny..?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me...? The snake..."

"Shhhh... I'm not gonna leave you alright? Will you move a little so I could lie and hold you? Good Girl. Nothing's gonna hurt you ok? I'm here. I'm here. Go to sleep. I got ya Montana."

xox

**Situation 8**

"You made her laugh."

"Who? Monroe?"

"Yeah. Lindsay. Montana."

"She was laughing at my expense! You should have seen the look those people were giving me coz of what she said! Your Country Girl is really something else."

"Yeah. I know."

"She is right you know."

"What?"

"Those dolls could never replace a real woman."

"No woman could ever replace her."

"Mess ..."

"I don't want to lose her Don. I don't want to lose my Linds."

"Just give her some time Danny."

"She said she wanna let me go."

"Yeah? Then why would she bug me to stop at your favourite deli and got that super special sandwich, but with no olives extra jalapenos, every time she knows you're gonna be staying late at the lab?"

"I .."

"And tell me why I get a little text or that look every time she hear you and me working the same case?"

"What text? What look? What you talking about?"

"The one that says 'Watch his ass or I'll kick yours.' But you know Monroe, she didn't really say ass."

"She did those things?"

"Yeah. And if you treat her bad again, I'll kick your sorry derriere myself."

xox

**Situation 9**

"Hey Jess. You got what I asked for?"

"Yup! All set! That weasel is not gonna see what's coming."

"Oh yesss! This will teach him from messing with one of us."

"We'll put him in that box and ship him off. He is gonna croak from the food I put in there."

"Yeah that greedy rat! Mac would join in if he's not in Miami. He is really worried that she's hurt like that. Anyway, have you seen that piece of ..."

"Yup. Just saw his sorry tail."

"Danny!"

"Stell! Jess! Whh..what are you two doing down here?"

"We've been waiting for .."

"And you are just the man that we ..."

"I..I...Look I've heard what you two are talking about. I'm...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I hurt her, I promise I won't anymore. I swear!"

"We don't know what you are talking about Danny?"

"Lindsay. I'm talking about Linds. I know I hurt her, But I swear I won't again. Ever! Please give me another chance."

"I.."

"Please Jess. Let me have this chance. I want to show how sorry I am. I'll be good for her. I'll be the man that she wants. If you do anything to me now, I won't have that chance. Please Stell? Jess? Please?"

"Fine!"

"Go. And don't let us hear anything about you hurting our Lindsay again. Coz you know we all are capable of hiding you really well."

"I know. Thank you. I promise."

"I thought Flack running out of the precinct screaming when I said I needed his help to catch the rat that bit our precious precinct cat, Whiskers, was weird. But THAT was really something else! He really has no idea about us catching a real rodent does he?"

"Yeah. But at least, now we know that he'll never hurt Lindsay again."

xox

**Situation 10**

"So, what made you decide?"

"Decide what Sweetheart?"

"About loving me. Is it coz of our baby?"

"Linds, no no no no. How could you think that?"

"Coz you've never said anything before."

"Sweetheart, how and why do you think we are having our baby?"

"Coz we had sex?"

"No Babe, not sex. We never had sex. It's never just sex between us. Not that first time on the pool table. Not before we hit that bump or after it. Not when we are angry or sad or anything."

"If not sex than what?"

"Honey, we made love. Every time, we did it, it's out of love not just nothing. I thought you knew that?"

"You never said anything. You just can't show you know."

"I know that now Babe. Someone told me that somethings just meant and needed to be said."

"And you are saying...?"

"Well, now I'm saying and telling you that I love you right from the start, Sweetheart."

"The start? When? Where?"

"When and where, will have to be at the zoo. On your first day, Linds."

"Really?"

"Yes. But, Honey, I didn't realise what it was till just about everyone I, we, know showed me what's really happening. It's true what they said about not missing something till you've lost it."

"You didn't lose me."

"I almost did Sweetheart. You said you're were going to let me go. Twice!"

"If only you knew how hard that was. The first time, when we haven't started anything and then the second time, when we have shared so much. So anyway, would you have woken up if I hadn't said that? The second time, I mean."

"I was already awake but too scared, too stupid, too selfish, too much of an ass .. you are free stop and contradict me you know?"

"Naah. You are doing just fine. Please go on. Too...?...Ouch! Danny.."

"Too damn dumb to turn around and do anything. I took for granted that you'll be by my side always. I'm sorry Linds. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you."

"Danny. I was prepared to let you go but to stop loving you was something I could not do. I tried."

"Babe..."

"Danny?"

"Yes Linds Honey?"

"Why did you stop calling me Montana?"

"I thought you hated that?"

"No. Not since Sid told me a little something about a crush someone was having on me."

"Sid. He told you that?"

"Yes."

"Thought that I don't deserve calling you that anymore."

"Hang on a minute, I just realised. In this conversation, since you said you love me, you have not been calling me Montana. Why?"

"Do you know why I called you Montana?"

"To remind me that I'm a country girl from some remote place call Montana?"

"Wiseass. Love you. No. Well, maybe at first but later it meant something else."

"Love you back Danny. Like?"

"Like Sweetheart, Honey, Babe, Linds, Darling, Munchkin, Sugar Pie, Apple Pie, Caramel Custard.."

"Danny! Do I look like food to you?"

"You are my daily sustenance Darling."

"Spoken like a true romantic. But really? Montana means all that?"

"Yeah Linds."

"So you ready?"

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"To start calling me Montana again?"

"Forever Montana."

"How about yelling it?"

"Why would I wanna be yelling your name?"

"First, let's get out of this tub. The water is getting cold anyway. And into my, no, make that our bed. Then Cowboy, I'll show you why you would wanna be yelling my name."

THE END

**Thank you for reading. Will you tell me what you think?**


End file.
